Power Rangers Gaiaforce
by PowerFro
Summary: This is a project that I am working on, a re-imagining of Power Rangers Megaforce. I felt that this season could have been so much better, and deserved much better, so I figured I would take a shot at it. It should be noted that this story uses elements of Megaforce, but there is a lot of original content included as well. Any and all comments are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Gaiaforce (Megaforce "reboot")

Prologue

Earth, 2013. Many years have passed since the power rangers first became known as mankind's guardians. Their exploits have been witnessed around the world and for a time, there was peace. However, sooner or later, all good things must come to an end. The dreaded Warstar aliens have set their sights on earth, and unless something is done immediately all will be lost. It is time for a new generation of heroes to take up the mantle and protect the earth. It is time…for a new team of power rangers!

Chapter 1: Gaia Crisis

It was a typical morning at Stone Canyon High. The students were heading in from the bus in their usual half-awake state…all except for one. Chris was still asleep on the bus, fidgeting from what appeared to be an intense dream. In his dream or rather his nightmare he was in a field. And he wasn't alone. Hearing an all-consuming screech, Chris sprinted with all his might but the mighty creature covered his distance with a single flap of its wings. The beast got closer, exposing its dagger-like beak, and lunged forward. The shock of this woke Chris and caused him to fall the floor of the bus. He took a second to compose himself, wiping the cold sweat from his brow. Looking around he could clearly see that he was running late.

"Dang it not again. I have got to stop watching fantasy films before I go to sleep. Wait what time is it?" Chris said as he checked his watch. "Figures I'd be late on my first day, way to make a good first impression" He said to himself. Luckily, his bus happened to be early that day so he had just enough time to wander around the school and find his class.

Chris had the "pleasure" of having Mr. Edison as his homeroom teacher. He was known around the school for his eccentric behavior and love of the power rangers and this class would definitely not miss out on his "interests".

"Good morning seniors, my name is Mr. Edison and welcome to the class" he said, taking a moment to survey the room. "Now I'm sure the majority, if not all of you have heard about my…interests. Well, I assure you I'm not some crazy fanatic or anything like that, I am merely someone who has great appreciation for all the power rangers have done for the planet over the years." he said while continuing to survey the room.

"Well of course Mr. Edison, who wouldn't be grateful for all they have done?" A young woman interjected.

"That is quite true young lady and if you don't mind me asking what might your name be?" Edison asked while looking for a face to match the voice.

"Harmony Smith is the name sir" she said while standing up for a moment to make herself known to the class. Harmony had been born and raised in Stone Canyon and honestly hadn't spent much time outside the city. She wasn't the tallest person and had mid-length black hair. She tended to be rather reserved, but she couldn't help herself on this topic. "The power rangers have put themselves in harm's way countless times for the greater good, it would be crazy to be anything other than grateful." She said with a great smile spread across her face.

"Well then, thank you very much for sharing Harmony and I'm glad that we share a similar opinion. As a matter of fact, this is a fantastic segue way into my first question. What species do you think will last the longest on our rock planet Earth…assuming there were no power rangers, invading aliens, or things like that?" Mr. Edison asked, looking satisfied as the class appeared perplexed with the question. After a moment of silence, a lone hand shot up in the center of the class.

"Yes do you have an answer?" Edison asked staring at the girl.

"I believe I do. It's safe to say that insects would be the species to last longest on the planet. There are an incredible variety of them and they have rather unique traits, for example cockroaches can withstand a nuclear blast." The girl answered.

"Artemis, you would say some off-the-wall answer like that." Harmony said while patting her friend on the back.

"Well hey, as strange as it is, it seems quite likely to me." Artemis responded producing a slight grin on her face. She was a tad taller than Harmony, with flowing brown hair and bright green eyes. She had moved to Stone Canyon from Mariner Bay around the age of five and she had been friends with Harmony ever since she arrived. She found interest in the more peculiar things involving nature and could always find joy in simply being outside.

"Interesting answer Artemis and to be honest, I had not considered insects in the slightest. Does anyone else have an answer that they would like to give?" Edison asked encouraged by the creativity in Artemis's answer.

"To me, it's clear that machines would last the longest on Earth." The boy said. Everyone in the class gave the young man quite the bizarre look.

"Garth, what on earth would make you say machines, they aren't even technically a species." Artemis said giving him a confused stare.

"Well think about it for a moment. Machines nowadays are rapidly progressing and soon A.I. will reach a refined state. Once the machines gather some form of sentience, there's no telling what they'll be able to do." Garth said with an enthusiastic glow about him. Garth, like Harmony, had grown up in Stone Canyon but has dreams of exploring the outside world. He aspires to be a mechanical engineer and tends to have a competitive, but fun nature when hanging around his friends.

"Well thank you Garth for that…interesting answer. Before we go on there is time for one more person to answer". The class went silent. "Is there no one else? Have I scared you off with this question?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Chris's hand jettisoned into the air. "Ah finally, a brave young soul. Tell us young man, what is your answer?"

"Humans of course." He said with rather straight face.

"Humans you say!? Would you care to explain your response?" Edison asked with curiosity entangling his voice.

"Sure thing" he said looking around the class, noticing that everyone was watching him closely. "If you think about it, humans are the most adaptable species on this planet. If we work hard enough together than anything is possible. For example, people worked together to create the robots you mentioned earlier" he said pointing to Garth. "Also, humans had to work as a team to gather all the information we have today on insects" he mentioned while looking at Artemis and shooting her a smile.

"Well when you put it like that you make a very solid point. Thank you very much mr…" Mr. Edison said, realizing that he didn't recognize this student in the slightest.

"You can call me Chris." He said with a smile. Chris was the new kid in town. He had just moved from Angel Grove last week to live with his aunt and uncle. He has short red hair and wears glasses. He's very kindhearted but can appear cold at times to others.

"Well that's all the time we have for that question. Now how about we actually get into what I'm actually supposed to be teaching?" He said with a laugh. He managed to get a chuckle out of some of the students as he proceeded with the day's lecture.

Meanwhile approaching Planet Earth…

The Warstar's ship zoomed towards Earth at an alarming speed. The shape of the ship resembled a spade and was clad in sliver with a blue orb representing the center. It was clear to see that it was designed for travel and not combat although it was rather large in size. Within the ship, an assortment of aliens looked out the viewing globe at the upcoming planet.

"This pitiful blue orb is our next conquest? Where is the excitement? The challenge? These creatures look worthless at best" said Admiral Malkor with a look of great disdain on his face. He had an insectoid like appearance with giant moth-like wings on his back. His skin was a motley green and his eyes glowed a sinister yellow.

"To be fair Malkor, no species would be a challenge for our might is just too great" Creepox said while sharpening his claws. Creepox was also an insectoid but his prominent feature was his scythe-like blades protruding from his hands. His body is covered in scales and his eyes are slits from which a menacing red light emanates.

"You fools, having a challenge is not the concern here. We are here for one simple reason: materials. This planet was chosen for its abundance of harvestable resources. Whether or not the inhabitants are strong is of no concern to me." General Vrak said while laughing at them both. Vrak has the more humanoid form out of the three. His body is blue and silver with two pointed tips growing from the crown of his head. His eyes are a deep blue, but his hearts beats a malicious black. As they were conversing a grunt approached Malkor.

"Admiral, the teleportation device is within range of Earth, it is ready whenever you are" said the grunt while looking down at the ground.

"Perfect, we shall send down the entire fleet at…" Creepox said before being interrupted.

"Why on Earth would you do something like that?" Malkor snarled.

"Let's just get this over with now and move on to the next planet. If they are no challenge then why even bother?" Creepox replied while growing ever more angry.

"Now Creepox, while I can appreciate your…direct approach to handling things, it does make more sense to study these creatures, see if they can be of any use to us" Vrak said calmly while looking directly at Creepox. Taking some time to calm himself, he silently agreed to Vrak's wishes.

"Good" he said while turning back to the grunt. "Let's send down a small squadron headed by one of our top grunts. It is time to test the waters".

On a beach near Stone Canyon

There is a certain rock structure that everyone knows of in town. It's called Canyon's Keeper. Inside this structure lies what appears to be a base. At the moment there is no light within the base and only natural light flowed through. Suddenly a deep voice boomed throughout the base.

"It would seem that my services are finally needed. I had hoped this day would never come but it can't be helped. Tensou, awaken my friend. Come on now, wake up!" the mysterious voice beckoned. With this command, a tiny robot on wheels sprung to life and began to zoom around the base.

"Gosei, what do you expect me to do? I am certainly not in any type of fighting condition and neither are you. The only other solution that I can think of is… no, no! I'm not doing it, there's no way you can make me do this! We are not going down this road!" Tensou screamed throughout the base.

"I understand your hesitation, but there is no other option! Find me five reliable teenagers and find them now!" Gosei commanded. As hesitant as Tensou was, he realized the gravity of the situation and commenced with the search.

Back at the school

The ringing of the bell signaled the end of Mr. Edison's class and the students dispersed into the hall. Chris walked over to his locker and was fiddling with the lock when he felt the presence of someone behind him.

"Hey there I saw you in Mr. Edison's class. You're that new kid Chris right? You had quite the interesting response to his question, talking about humans being the survivors and all that." said the student getting slightly faster with each word.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you are talking way too fast and I didn't catch a word you just said. Could you slow down start over please" Chris said, trying to maintain a friendly composure but becoming more agitated at each passing second.

"Sorry, my bad. People are always saying I talk to fast, perhaps I should actually try listening to them." The young man said producing a shy grin.

"Nah don't worry about it, nobody's perfect. Were you in Edison's class I didn't see you in there?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I was sitting behind you. I couldn't think of an answer to Edison's question so I just kept to myself…oh yeah and my name is Xavier by the way. Compared to most people in the school, Xavier was considered a giant and was quite friendly. He had moved to Stone Canyon from Reefside around the age of ten and he was friends with Harmony and Artemis. He is African-American, has light brown eyes, and has an afro.

"I don't blame you for not answering. That was quite the question for the first day of classes." Chris said producing a slight smile.

"Yeah you right. Hey, do you want to come hang with me, Harmony, and Artemis in the library during our free period?" Xavier asked while checking his watch.

"Sure that'd be great actually, I don't really know anyone here to be honest." Chris said.

"To be honest I figured as much, it can be really difficult when you're the new kid in town, trust me." Xavier with a wide grin smile on his face. They began to walk and before they got halfway down the hall they were gone, carried away by some strange light.


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 2

The duo had been whisked away to what appeared to be a base of some sort with only sunlight seeping through.

"Where the hell are we!?" Chris asked looking around the room.

"I have no idea but if this is a prank it's not funny!" Xavier said looking around the room.

"Really? A prank? We were caught up in some strange light, I don't believe this is a prank." Chris said while looking at Xavier and the room around him.

"Yeah I know. That's just the only logical thing I can think of…either that or we were abducted, by aliens." Xavier said with quite the serious look on his face.

"(Sigh) You know I would call you crazy, but with what's happened over the years with all the different alien invasions there have been over the years, you may just be right." Chris said while continuing to examine the room. They were about to continue their conversation when Artemis, Harmony, and Garth landed on top of the two.

"Where the **** are we?" Artemis asked looking around.

"Not to panic you, but I would bet anything that we are in someone's secret base." Harmony said, getting more excited with each passing word.

"Why am I not surprised you would say something like that? You see something remotely suspicious and immediately jump to conclusions." Garth said, examining Harmony up and down.

"Oh that's crap and you know it, I'm not some paranoid loon." Harmony replied, getting very defensive by this point.

"No you're not a loon…but you can be quite paranoid." Garth said with a slight smile on his face. Harmony was about to respond when Artemis interrupted their conversation.

"Hey both of you guys shut up for a second! I think I see Xavier with somebody over there".

"Yeah it's me I'm here with Chris, that new guy from our class" Xavier said while pointing to Chris causing to become as red as his hair.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Artemis asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Our best guess is that we've been kidnapped by aliens of some sort." Xavier said with a solemn look on his face.

"How can you be so calm about this!?" Artemis shouted.

"Well when you think about it that makes sense. We know that disappearances like that have occurred in the past involving aliens. Our best bet right now would be the Power Rangers." Harmony replied.

"You're certainly not wrong there. I have the utmost confidence that the Power Rangers will save us." Xavier said with a smile on his face.

"I sure hope you're right Xavier" Garth said while continuing to examine the room.

"We're not trying to kidnap you, believe me I didn't want you all here in the first place!" A robotic voice said, emanating from the darkness. The group tensed up at the unknown voice and huddled together.

"If you don't want to kidnap us then why bring us here?" Chris asked, slightly shaking while trying to maintain his composure.

"Because we need your help." Replied another mysterious voice deeper than the previous one.

"Oh wonderful, there's two of them." Artemis said, beginning to lose hope about the situation.

"If you're not trying to hurt us then reveal yourselves!" Chris shouted into the darkness.

"…Very well" and with that a bright flash lit up the darkness. They were in a room surrounded by large rocks and a crystal floor. In front of them was what appeared to be a large face in totem-like fashion. Its eyes were green, the face was white, and there was a gold outline surrounding him.

"What on earth are you?" Harmony asked with extreme wonder in her voice.

"My name is Gosei, one of the many guardians of the earth, and just so you know young lady, I'm not of this earth." Gosei replied in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Sorry I didn't mean to poke fun, you just caught me off guard." Harmony replied in an apologetic voice.

"What did you mean when you said you were one of earth's guardians?" Xavier asked.

"Surely you know of my mentor Zordon?" Gosei asked, genuinely surprised.

"Wait a minute, your teacher was Zordon!?" Chris said, shocked at the revelation.

"Well, yes. Zordon had many protégés and contingency plans. For example the In Space Rangers, the Dino Thunder rangers from Reefside, and of course you all know the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers." Gosei replied.

"So then where have you been all this time? Not trying to be rude just curious." Garth asked.

"An understandable question. I have been dormant for many centuries, but I've been aware of all that has occurred on earth during that time. It wasn't until recently that I was fully awoken." Gosei said.

"If you don't mind me asking what woke you?" Xavier asked.

"This right here" Gosei said and with that he projected an image from his eyes in front of the group. There they saw a silver ship orbiting the planet.

"The hell is that?" Artemis asked.

"That is a ship containing the Warstar aliens, a sinister group of ruthless harvesters that scour the galaxy for their personal gain." Gosei replied.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what exactly does this "Warstar" group collect?" Chris asked.

"Any and everything that can benefit them. The earth we walk on, oceans, animals, and even the very inhabitants of the planets they conquer." Gosei said in a regretful tone.

"Yeah I had a feeling you would say something like that." Chris said.

"All this information still doesn't answer the question, why did you bring us here?" Artemis asked.

"Like I said when you first got here, I need your help. You five are the only ones who can fight this threat." Gosei said, trying to convey the urgency of the situation in his voice.

"Listen, taking on the mantle of defending the earth sounds quite incredible, honestly it does, but how can we defend the earth, we can't even fight. I can't speak for Chris, but the rest of us have never even gotten into an altercation at school." Xavier said.

"I hate to say it, but he's right. As amazing as this sounds, I'm no fighter." Harmony said looking down at the ground.

"Fear not, I did not recruit you all on based on your physical prowess. I had Tensou search for those with great Gaia potential." Gosei said.

"Tensou? Gaia potential? What are you talking about?" Garth asked in a very skeptical tone.

"If you left him finish, then perhaps you'll find out" Tensou said as he rolled out to face the group. Tensou is small robot covered in tan metal, with two small arms and a rectangular head.

"Wow this is incredible, a sentient robot!" Garth said as he began to poke and examine the robot.

"Get your hands off me!" Tensou shouted as he zapped Garth and he fell to the ground.

"I think I'm gonna like this robot." Harmony said as she watched Garth fall.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you all were chosen for a particular reason. Have you ever heard of Gaia energy?" Gosei asked as he examined their faces. "I'll take your blank expressions as no. Gaia energy is the very power of the earth. Every human on this planet has a connection to Gaia energy but over the many centuries, humanity's bond with Gaia energy has weakened. However, there is the rare occasion where some humans are born with great Gaia potential." Gosei said.

"And you believe that those humans are us? Is there any way to prove it?" Xavier asked.

"I was hoping you would ask that" Gosei asked as another bright flash engulfed the room.

"Seriously, you have got to stop doing that" Artemis said rubbing her eyes as a result of the light. In front of them were five floating devices that resembled the face of Gosei. They were alien in design and a bit larger than a cell phone. "What are these strange looking devices?" Artemis asked hesitant to approach them.

"These are Gaia morphers. They will allow you to harness the energy within yourselves and the very earth itself to become Power Rangers. This will serve to prove my previous statement. Walk up to the morphers and grasp them. If you have this power you will resonate with the morphers but if I'm wrong and nothing happens, then I will send you back." Gosei said.

"Well guys what do you think we should do?" Harmony asked everyone.

"I think we should try it, we really don't have anything to lose" Xavier replied.

"That may be true, but can we really trust him?" Garth asked looking back and Tensou and Gosei.

"Let's be honest, if he wanted us dead then I'm sure that we would all be gone by now" Chris said.

"You make a valid point Chris let's do it!" Harmony said. With that, the group approached the morphers and each stood in front of one. They all looked at each other, took a deep breath, and grabbed the morphers. What happened next left them speechless. Their hands began to glow as they resonated with the morphers. Harmony's hand glowed red, Artemis's hand glowed blue, Xavier's hand glowed green, Garth's hand glowed yellow, and Chris's hand glowed white.

"This is impossible, is this actually happening right now?" Xavier asked.

"It is as I thought, you five bear a deep connection to Gaia energy. Now you see why you were chosen." Gosei said with a triumphant tone in his voice. The group stood there motionless, speechless with a thousand thoughts running through their heads.

"Even though this is incredible…we still can't fight off an invasion." Artemis said in a defeated tone.

"Fear not, as a result of bonding with the morphers, you have enhanced strength and reflexes. Combat training will come in time." Gosei said.

"Super strength? I'm in. This is incredible." Xavier said.

"I'm with Xavier this is amazing." Harmony said with a large grin on her face.

"Are you guys serious this is crazy! First of all how do we explain this to our families? Secondly, how do we even hide these morphers? They aren't exactly conspicuous." Garth said.

"You bring up a valid point, however there is another benefit to the bond formed with your morphers. A mental connection has now been established. Just call for your morphers and they shall appear." Gosei said.

"See there you go, your problem is now solved." Xavier said.

"How can you be so calm about this? You really don't mind throwing yourself into danger, changing your life forever?" Chris asked.

"Well here's how I look at it, if what Gosei says is true, then we are the only ones who can do this. If we don't do this, then the Earth could be doomed." Harmony said looking directly at Garth, Harmony, and Chris.

"If you put it like that we would sound horrible for declining" Artemis said.

"I know that's the point." Harmony said.

"Come on guys could you live with yourself knowing that you had the chance to save the world and did nothing?" Xavier asked in a desperate tone.

"…Fine I'm in" Garth said begrudgingly.

"Count me in as well." Artemis said.

"I barely even know you guys or what is going on, but let's do it" Chris looking at the group and smiling.

"Alright then, Gosei what do we do now? Harmony said.

"The Warstar aliens have sent down a small force of grunts to terrorize the town. It's up to you to stop them." Gosei said.

"Cool, but Gosei how do we use these morphers? It may be kind of important to know how to use them?

"Yes you are indeed right, sorry about that. To activate the morphers you must say the words Gaia Overdrive! This will activate the morphing process." Gosei said. With that he teleported the group to their first battle.


	3. Chapter 1 Pt 3

The gang arrived at the location and took a moment to gather their surroundings.

"He has got to give fair warning before he does that" Chris while stumbling to the ground.

"Yeah that is definitely going to take some getting used to." Xavier said. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the screams of citizens as they fled from the alien force.

"What should we do? Do we morph or tend to the people?" Garth asked.

"We definitely need to morph, the people can't see us unmorphed, it will just open a giant can of worms." Xavier said.

"Yeah you're right, it's Morphing Time!" Harmony said as she held out her morpher. The entire group looked at her silence and Garth tried his best to stifle a laugh.

"You've been waiting for a long time to say that haven't you?" Artemis asked.

"You know me all too well." Harmony said with a smile.

"Well you're definitely right, let's do this guys!" Xavier said mimicking Harmony's pose. The rest of the group soon followed suit, holding out their morphers in front of them and with a cry of Gaia Overdrive, they morphed. A wave of energy, similar in color to the light that covered their hands, enveloped them as their ranger gear covered their body. When the energy faded, they looked at each other in complete astonishment.

"This is incredible!" Xavier said as he high-fived Harmony.

"It truly is! However, we can't get distracted, those people need our help so let's go!" Harmony said as they ran towards the impending battle. As they approached the aliens they stopped in their tracks once they got a good look at them. These creatures were covered in green and black scales with prominent claws on their hands and feet. In addition, their eyes and chest were covered in some form of metallic armor.

"My word these things are ugly" Garth said, taken aback by their grotesque form.

"Yeah no doubt, these abominations are disgusting" Artemis said scanning the creatures.

"No, like they are really…"

"We get it Garth, they're ugly. Let's go guys our priority needs to be saving these people." Xavier said and he charged towards the monsters. The team followed close behind him and the battle began.

Harmony ran towards a group of monsters surrounding a woman and her child. She launched a punch on one of the grunts and the impact sent him flying. The feat of strength shocked both Harmony and the grunts, but she used that moment to get the people out of harm's way. Impressive as her strength was, she realized that her hands alone would not suffice. As she was thinking of a solution to this problem, one of the grunts kicked her in the gut, sending her flying into a wall. Sparks went flying as she hit the ground. Her suit protected her from bleeding, but she was sure there would be quite the bruise tomorrow.

"Am I seriously going to do this bare handed?" Harmony thought to herself.

"Fear not Harmony, I wouldn't send you out to fight empty-handed. Hold your hand to sky and call for your Guardian Gear." Gosei said.

"Are we talking telepathically? That's awesome!" Harmony responded, surprised at what just happened. Luckily, out of the corner of her helmet she saw a creature running towards her and knew what she had to do. In that split second, she called for her guardian gear and stuck out her hand. The creature lunged, but was impaled by the sword that appeared in her hand. The hilt of Harmony's blade was gold and the curved blade was red and white.

"This is your Guardian Gear Harmony, manifested by your own Gaia energy" Gosei said.

"This… is what I'm talking about" she said as she held her blade in the air to get a better look. She then rushed to finish the remaining creatures.

Artemis ran towards the grunts but heard a scream to the right of her. She saw a man pinned to the ground due to rubble. To make matters worse, a chunk of a building was about to fall right on top of the man. Not knowing what to do, she ran in front of the man and shielded him from the rubble. She held her hand out to the oncoming debris and screamed, mostly out of desperation. Blue Gaia energy wrapped around her hand and spread out in front of her in a wave. The released energy destroyed the rubble and only dust hit the two.

"What just happened!?" Artemis shouted in shock and awe.

"This is the Gaia energy that I mentioned earlier. Due to your morphed state, you can channel this power much easier than before" Gosei said.

"Normally I would question this type of thing, but it can wait." Artemis said while examining her hand. Her moment of awe was interrupted by an otherworldly screech she heard in the distance. That group of grunts she was running towards were now approaching her at an increasing speed.

"Hey Gosei, do I have a weapon or something I can use because I'm about to get beaten to a pulp." Artemis said, backing away at the oncoming enemies.

"Hold out your hand and call for your Guardian Gear and if I were you I'd hurry." Gosei said.

"Guardian Gear?" Artemis replied, taking a moment to ponder what was said.

"Do it now!" Gosei screamed.

No longer questioning it, Artemis called for her Guardian Gear. A blaster resembling a crossbow appeared in her hand. Unsure of what to do, she aimed at the creatures and fired her weapon. Her hand glowed once again before the weapon was charged and the resulting blast destroyed the creatures.

"I could get used to this" Artemis said looking at her weapon.

Xavier sprinted towards a woman cornered by monsters and ran full force into the monsters. The impact sent the monsters flying back.

"Mam, you need to run now!" He said while facing the grunts. "I need a weapon and I need one now!" He thought to himself.

"Quick, hold out your hand and call for your Guardian Gear!" Gosei exclaimed.

"I don't know how you just did that, but I'll roll with it." Xavier replied. He called for his Guardian Gear and a drill appeared on his right arm. The actual drill itself was black while the base was emerald green. However, there wasn't much to admire the weapon because the monsters were rapidly approaching. Out of options, he drove his drill into the ground hoping for a miracle. Oh how lucky he was. A pillar of green energy came from the drill and flew straight towards the grunts. The energy spike blew up in front of them, taking out all but one. Xavier prepped his drill and charged towards the remaining creature, attacking him with all his might. He not only defeated the monster, but also left a small crater where the grunt once stood.

Garth saw a family in trouble and immediately ran towards their direction. He stopped mid-run and realized that brute strength wouldn't serve him well.

"I need a plan and fast." He thought to himself.

"You may want to summon your Guardian Gear." Gosei said.

"Hmm telepathic communication…not bad." Garth replied, grinning behind his helmet. He called for his Gear and a pair of claws appeared on his hands. The claws glowed a brilliant yellow and pulsated with energy. "So…am I Wolverine now?" Garth thought to himself. Shrugging off the idea and thinking of a plan at the same time, he shouted towards the creatures, "Why don't you fight someone that can fight back you big bullies!" The grunts turned towards Garth, let loose a snarl, and charged towards him. Still not sure of how to use his weapons, Garth held his hands up and realized that they were beginning to glow. He stretched his hands out in from of him and the built-up energy flew forward, making quick work of the creatures.

Chris scanned the area for people in need of help, but surprisingly enough no one was in sight. Consumed in his search, he didn't realize the group of monsters approaching him and by the time he did it was a bit too late. They had grabbed him and thrown him through a wall. He took a moment to gather himself, but while inside he heard the scream of a young child. Looking to the left, he saw a little girl on the ground with her hands covering her ears.

"There has to be something I can do. I can't leave this little girl here by herself." Chris thought to himself.

"Call your Guardian Gear" Gosei replied. Although he was caught off guard by an actual answer to his thoughts, he realized there was no other option. He yelled out the words Guardian Gear and hoped for the best. On his left arm there materialized a weapon that resembled a shield. The shield has pointed edge, a silver lining, and a white center.

"Well, this isn't what I expected" Chris said as he ran out to confront the grunts. He jumped towards them and slammed his shield on the ground, sending a shockwave forward that knocked them back. One of the creatures attempted to rush Chris, but with a swing of his arm, the creature went flying. Impressive as the feat was, Chris knew that he would need an attack with a bit more kick.

"Focus Chris, you need to focus" Gosei said. Taking the advice to heart, he took a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath. When he opened his eyes his shield was glowing a bright white. He swung his shield at the grunts, and the resulting energy took care of the remaining monsters.

The group gathered together and took a moment to celebrate what they thought was a victory.

"These powers are insane!" Harmony said.

"Gosei wasn't kidding about this Gaia energy." Xavier said looking at his hands.

"These Warstar aliens are gonna have to try a lot harder if they want to beat us!" Garth said while brandishing his claws. Immediately after Garth said that, a creature similar to the grunts walked out from among the rubble. The difference in this monster was that there was metallic armor covering his shoulders and legs, his scales were blue and black, and he had a long tail.

"You had to say something Garth." Chris said while looking at Garth.

"What do we do? This thing looks intense." Artemis said while studying the beast.

"We'll take him down, together." Harmony said while looking at the team. With that, they all charged the monster. Harmony swung at the creature, but it easily avoided the blow and punched her in the stomach. Garth lunged at the beast, easily getting sidestepped and kicked in his side, sending him flying. Chris ran towards it with his shield, but it grabbed the shield and punched him, causing him to collide with Xavier. Artemis took a shot at the creature and caught his side. That attack caused the monster to fly into a frenzy, grabbing Artemis and throwing her into a pile of rubble. He was about to finish her while she was down, but Xavier lunged forward at the creature with his drill, which got lodged in his back. Chris used that moment to ram into the creature with his shield.

"Like I said before, the only way we can defeat this guy is if we fight together!" Harmony said.

"You're right, let's try something different" Xavier said as ran towards the monster for a second time. As the monster was prepping for an attack he shouted, "Chris throw your shield now!" Hearing the request, Chris threw his shield with all of his might, flying directly towards Xavier. As he got within arms-reach of the beast he ducked, allowing the shield to hit the beast directly. It gasped for air as the weapon collided right into his chest. Xavier used that opportunity to uppercut the monster with drill, sending him into the air. "Garth, Artemis, shoot him now!" Xavier yelled across the battlefield. Artemis readied her crossbow and Garth held his hands out in front of him, channeling his Gaia energy. The duo released a combined blast that sent the creature hurtling towards the ground. Before Xavier could say anything else, Harmony had jumped, in reality nearly flown, towards the creature with her sword at the ready. She raised it above her head and impaled the creature as he flew towards the ground, shrieking in agony. When the dust cleared, it appeared that they were victorious but the creature was not done yet.

"Man this dude just doesn't know when to quit." Xavier said.

"What if we try combining all of our powers at once?" Harmony asked the team.

"How so?" Garth asked.

"Quick, before that abomination even has time to breathe, point your weapon towards it and try to channel your Gaia energy" Harmony said. Not quite sure what her plan was, they listened regardless. They all pointed their weapons towards the monster and began to focus. All of their weapons began to glow and when the creature started charging towards them, they released that power, causing the monster to be obliterated by the blast. When the smoke cleared and it was obvious the threat was neutralized, they all fell to the ground in a pile.

"I can't believe we actually just did that." Chris said.

"Guys, we're the Power Rangers. We are actually the Power Rangers." Harmony said in disbelief.

"It truly is incredible. That being said, how do we get out of the suits?" Garth asked in honest confusion.

"No worries, I think I know what to do. I know enough about Power Rangers to guess that we have to say is…Power Down!" Xavier said, confidence filling his voice. With that vocal command, a wave of energy once again covered him as he returned to his normal form. The rest of the team soon followed his actions.

"How do we get back to Gosei?" Artemis asked everyone. This question truly stumped everyone because they had no idea how to get back.

"Wait a minute I think I have an answer. I'm going to see if this telepathic communication thing still works" Harmony said while standing back up. "Gosei, can you hear me?" She thought to herself.

"Yes, I am here Harmony. Job well done for both you and your friends. What you have done here is remarkable." Gosei replied.

"Thanks Gosei. You know how you brought us to the base the first time, is there any way that you can do that again?" Harmony asked.

"Yes not a problem. Gather together in a group while Tensou readies the teleportation process.

"Wonderful, I'll let them know" Harmony said while looking at the group.

"I'm assuming the telepathy worked?" Garth said while looking a tad confused.

"Yup, we all need to huddle together and try not to move too much" Harmony said while ushering the group into a circle.

"Are we about to teleport or something?" Xavier asked.

"That's exactly what we're about to do!" Harmony replied.

"That…is amazing" Xavier said. They stood there in the circle as Tensou teleported them all back to base, so they recap on what just happened. Little did they know, this fight was not the end of their struggles, but merely the beginning…


End file.
